Multiple devices establish one-way or two-way communications with each other, sometimes as part of a multi-device pico-net, especially in this era of Internet of Things (IoT) and short range near field communications capabilities. When two devices have exchanged and stored long term keys, so as to establish communications with each other at later times, they are considered as being bonded. Bonding is a process that establishes long term keys and conventionally requires user interaction with each device and requires each of the two devices to communicate a long term key to the other. In some instances, bonding is also called pairing, while pairing is more accurately a term for the process that initiates bonding.